


I’m in danger. Haha

by Deadinsidelove



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2021 capitol riot, But he should, F/M, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let Stiles Say Fuck, M/M, Multi, Stiles doesn’t say fuck, Tik Tok, at five in the morning, idk how to tag, making jokes out of a scary situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadinsidelove/pseuds/Deadinsidelove
Summary: In which I make a joke about what happened at the capital.Featuring: politicians Stiles, Lydia, and Allison.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, It’s sorta hinted at, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, yet again hinted at
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I’m in danger. Haha

Stiles doesn’t know how it happened.

Everyone expected Lydia to be a politician, which she still became. He expected himself to be a teacher or a librarian. 

He wasn’t expecting to be locked in the capital as rioters tried braking down the door.

Okay, Stiles sort of knows how it happened. Trump lost. Big deal apparently. 

All of that brought him to where he was now. Trapped in a secret hiding spot with Lydia and AOC. 

AO freaking C.

Not that Stiles was complaining about the AOC part. That was cool. He just doesn’t like having any more republicans breathing down his neck than he has to.

It was supposed to be a normal day. They would count the ballots and then be on their way home. In fact, Stiles was half way done counting his stack when he was ushered into a bunker.

He looked around for and saw all of the politicians that were here today. 

Mitch McConnell still looked musty.

Stiles saw Lydia enter the bunker and went over to her.

“Hell of a day, isn’t it?” He greeted.

Lydia’s reply was coated in relief,“Nice to know you’re ok, Stiles.” 

“How long will we have to stay here?” Nancy Polosi asked?

“However long we need, ma’am.” A secret security officer answered.

Stiles thought ‘to hell with it’ and got his phone out.

“Anyone want to make a TikTok with me?” 

The looks from the others made it worth it.AOC shrugged and replied with a quick sure. 

Stiles grinned.

An hour into teaching Bernie Sanders how to do the renegade he got a call from Derek.

“So was I supposed to find out my husband was in danger on the news, or where you going to call me?”He sounded angry.

“Sorry. I got distracted.” Stiles was so dead.

“With what?” So, so dead.

“TikTok.” A mumble is the best he’s got.

Derek sighed and replied with,”I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“I’ll be home in 2-3 hours.” Stiles wasn’t gonna die! Horay!

“See you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Once the call was ended, Lydia came up to him and informed him that they were going to be moved to a new place. Stiles grabbed his things and followed her out.

Unfortunately, they have no luck.

“Hey!” Came from a voice down the hallway. An angry voice.

“Get them!” The rioter shouted.

“Run!” Nancy Pelosi had such great ideas sometimes.

They ran until they got to where the launchpad was, entering the helicopter quickly.

Once they were safely on the helicopter, Lydia’s phone started to ring. She answered it with a look towards Stiles.

Jackson was really over bearing sometimes.

Stiles was just glad Allison called in sick today. Scott and Isaac where just as overbearing. 

The helicopter touched down ten miles later, and they all exited it. Lydia and Stiles got into a car and drove home without any problems. 

After today, they really needed a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction ever and I’m sorta proud of how it turned out. If you could give any feedback on my writing, I would greatly appreciate it. Edit: I reread this and the sterek scene was so bland. I can do better than that. My dead grandma can do better than that.


End file.
